<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toffee by twilieighplants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224564">Toffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants'>twilieighplants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>prompto chocobo zine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life just falls right into place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living alone in a small one bedroom apartment was everything Prompto ever dreamed of. No parents to randomly walk into his room unannounced, no extra rooms with walls to creak and shift which lead to him waking up in the middle of the night.</p><p>It was everything he dreamed of and more. The only thing it was missing was a furry companion to keep him company.</p><p>“Oh c’mon Noct! I’ve lived on my own for how long now and you’re telling me I’m not responsible enough to own a pet?” Prompto asked as he watched Noctis defeat heartless on screen.</p><p>Noctis huffed as the character died and a “game over” screen came into view. “No, I’m just worried you’re putting too much on your plate. Pets are a lot of work and you’re always busy between school and work. I would just hate for you to get a cat or something only to give it away a few weeks later..” He said handing over the controller.</p><p>Prompto took it and tried not to let the hurt settle into his bones. He had managed to go to school and work a full time job at a local cafe and keep up with his social activities. A pet couldn’t be too much different. He let the feeling roll of his shoulders before starting the game over. “If I can juggle work, school and hanging out with you and the guys, I think I could handle having a pet too.” He said a bit defensively.</p><p>Noctis patted his arm and mumbled another apology as Prompto effortlessly made his way through the level, knocking out heartless along the way. </p><p>They continued to take turns climbing through levels until it started to grow later in the evening and Prompto needed to take Noctis home. </p><p>The ride to Noctis’ apartment was a quiet one, music filtering through the car speakers. Prompto hummed along to the music that was playing. The car swerved and came to a screeching halt, which was followed by Prompto screaming ‘oh no!” as he fought to get his seat belt off. </p><p>“What the hell happened? You scared me Prom!” Noctis said as he clutched his chest. </p><p>Prompto ignored him as he climbed out of his car and ran out into the middle of the road. He had spotted a poor, tabby kitten who was slowly making it’s way across the road. Prompto was just glad that it was late into the night and there was no oncoming traffic. </p><p>Prompto picked up the kitten and held it against his chest as he ran back to the car. “Noct, here, hold it. I need to grab a blanket from my trunk.” he said handing the kitten to his friend before rushing to his trunk. </p><p>He returned a few moments later with the blanket in hand and helped Noctis wrap the blanket around the scared and shaking kitten. </p><p>Prompto sighed as he rubbed his thumb over the kitten’s head before looking over at Noctis. “This has to be some weird work of the Gods. You want a kitten and then save one from being ran over? This is such a rare coincidence.” Noctis mused. </p><p>“Yeah, I can’t, I can’t believe it.” Prompto said as he started to drive back into the road and back to Noctis apartment. </p><p>Once he dropped Noctis off, Prompto scooped up the kitten and held it to his chest as he drove home. “We’re gonna take you home, get you cleaned up and get some food for you okay?” he asked the kitten as he pulled up into a 24 hour food mart. </p><p>He quickly headed inside and grabbed some kitten food, litter, a litter box  and pet safe shampoo. He went to the check-out lane and quickly headed back to his car, where the kitten had managed to curl up into the blanket and fall asleep while it waited for Prompto. </p><p>Prompto sighed and ran his hand over the kitten’s side, “We’re gonna take you home and get you better little dude.” he promised, running a thumb over the kitten’s nose before starting up his car and heading back to his apartment. </p><p>It didn’t take him long to get home and inside his apartment. He got a bowl and filled it with the kitten food and placed it on the floor. He prepared the litter box and took the kitten into the bathroom and gave it a quick bath. Once the kitten was cleaned up and dried off, Prompto showed it where it’s litter box and food was at. </p><p>Prompto spent the night watching the kitten and in the morning, he took the kitten to the local shelter to make sure the kitten didn’t belong to someone else. When they confirmed the kitten didn’t belong to anyone, Prompto’s heart stuttered with absolute joy. They were also able to confirm that the kitten was male. </p><p>He texted his Noctis to tell him the kitten didn’t have a family yet and had decided to take him in as his own. </p><p>That night when Noctis, Ignis and Gladio came over for their weekly game night, Noctis propped his arm on Prompto’s shoulder as they watched the kitten stalk a very suspecting Gladio. </p><p>“What did you decide to name him?” Noctis asked as the kitten crawled closer to Gladio who was trying hard not to laugh. </p><p>“Toffee, it doesn’t have much meaning to it, but I always wanted to name a cat toffee.” Prompto shrugged. </p><p>“Toffee, it’s fitting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>